


Fusion

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Sheena decides to surprise Pearl, but Pearl is training Connie and Steven.





	

Sheena stood, mouth agape, stepping off the warp pad platform. “We just…” She turned around several times, taking in the crumbling stone walls and—she stopped. “Are we in the air? Floating?” Her eyes widened and she stood still, looking over to Garnet. “This is a big slab of stone. How?”

Garnet shrugged and began walking up the steps. Sheena hurried after her, still eyeing the edge warily. “You asked me where Pearl was, and she is here.” They stepped through a stone archway onto a platform overlooking what could have been a floor of a grand room, at one point in time. Now the floor was breaking apart, edges floating along and disconnected from the main part of the structure.

In the middle of the floor stood Pearl, Steven, and a little girl. Pearl looked to be in lecture mode, her finger in the air as she paced back and forth. Then she turned, her back to Sheena and Garnet, and pulled out her spear. The little girl drew a sword that was as tall as she was and fell into a defensive stance while Steven suddenly had a shield that came from nowhere. Pearl spoke again, then her gem glowed and out came five blue copies of herself. Steven and the little girl walked to opposite ends of the floor and turned to face the Copy-Pearls. 

Suddenly, all the Pearls (including the real one) ran toward one of the children, swords raised. The children reacted, slashing with surprising proficiency with the sword or bashing through with the shield, until they managed to be together, backs to each other, in the middle of the floor. They were talking, watching as the Pearls closed in on them and –

 

There was a flash of light, and then a teenager was standing in the middle of the Pearls, with both the sword and shield. Pearl dropped her spear, smiling, and the Copy-Pearls disappeared. Garnet cheered, drawing the attention of the three to them. 

“Sheena!” Pearl grinned, walking toward her, along with the teenager. Steven and the little girl had seemingly disappeared. “I wasn’t expecting you today.”

Sheena nodded absently. “I wanted to surprise you.” They couldn’t have fallen off. She had seen Pearl around Steven enough to know the woman – gem – whatever, would have freaked out. “Where’s Steven and the little girl? They were just here?”

The teenager grinned and waved. They had long dark hair and a gem just like the one Steven had where their belly button should be, but they looked distinctly human in every other aspect, much in the way Steven did. “Hi, we’re Stevonnie.” Suddenly they glowed, and instead of Stevonnie, Steven and the little girl were back. Sheena blinked looking between the four others. “Is this another alien thing?”

Steven giggled. “It’s called fusion. This is my friend, Connie.”

Connie held out her hand, a smile on her face. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“You too,” Sheena replied, albeit slowly. “What kind of gem are you?”

“Oh no, I’m human.” Connie smiled. “You can join me and Mr. Universe in the human club.”

Sheena looked around again. “How did you do that?” She held her hands up and pushed them together. “Fusion, did you say?” She didn’t miss everyone glancing at Garnet, who sat as stoic as ever. 

Pearl sighed. “Fusion is…an expression of a relationship. It takes the physical and magical attributes of two gems and forms one entity. Typically, she pulls out strong shared personality traits from the gems forming her, while also forming a personality of her own.”

“I want to try,” Sheena said, her eyes sparkling. She looked at Pearl, grabbing her hand. “Can we fuse?”

Pearl slowly pulled her hand away. “I’m afraid not. Fusion between a gem and a human has never been done. Everyone was shocked when Steven fused with Connie. His human side allows the gem side to initiate fusion with humans.”

Sheena frowned. “Too bad. I bet fusing with you would be the best.” She smirked at the blue on Pearl’s cheeks.

Suddenly, Garnet stood. “Okay, lets go you two. We can get ice cream.” Steven and Connie cheered, racing toward the warp pad, Garnet following along behind.

Pearl furrowed her brow as she watched them leave. “What is that about?” she mumbled. She looked back over to Sheena. 

“So fusion is basically just two gems meshing together?”

Pearl put her head in her hand. “No. It’s…more than that. And it can be more than one gem.” She sighed. “It’s not like anything humans have, really.”

“It sounds like it might be.” Sheena sat, looking over at Pearl. “I could be…similar, to something we humans do. It’s often referred to as ‘two becoming one’ and…well, I don’t know how it would work for us but…” Sheena took in a deep breath, looking over at Pearl, who looked utterly confused. 

“Humans have nothing that resembles fusion. I’ve read the books and I’ve studied the cultures previously. The books I read on human anatomy and biology after Steven was born said nothing on the matter of two humans becoming one human.” Pearl creased her brow in concentration. “They start out as miniature humans, strangely unable to communicate or fend for themselves, and grow into fully matured humans, some reproducing so the species can continue, and then eventually reaching the end of their short lifespan.” 

Sheena shook her head. “Wow, that’s…the bleakest look at human life I’ve ever heard. But you said it, right. Reproduction, you studied that?”

“Sex hardly relates to fusion. Fusion is…a very special thing among gems. It has no ties to romance, but the bond between any two gems. I’ve fused with Rose, and Garnet, and Amethyst, and sometimes all three of them. There aren’t any romantic ties between Garnet or Amethyst and I.”

Sheena nodded. “Okay. What…” She sighed. “I didn’t intend to ask this today but I have been curious. Are you capable of having sex? With a human, not another gem.”

“I am,” she said. Then her eyes grew wide as she looked at Sheena. “Do you want to?”

“Well, not right now, but in the future,” Sheena could feel her face flushing. She wasn’t sure why, as she had talked about this with previous partners, but suddenly it all seemed to be something awkward. “If you want to. It isn’t really important, but it is nice, and…” She sighed. “Can we go for a walk on the beach, and just forget I asked this?”

Pearl stood, offering down a hand to help Sheena up. “We can certainly walk, but I won’t forget this conversation.” Pearl laced their fingers together as they walked to the warp pad.


End file.
